Radio communication between individual vehicles which takes place in the form of a general broadcast involves all the vehicles which are in range being addressed simultaneously. In other words, all the vehicles can communicate with all the other vehicles.
If the communication is intended to take place only between certain vehicles, it is possible to select a respective one of the particular vehicles individually. In this case, the communication is then between precisely two vehicles.
If the vehicle-to-vehicle communication is intended to take place between a multiplicity of vehicles, however, with some vehicles not belonging to said group of particular vehicles, it is necessary to find another solution.